boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ancient Vampire Lords (Plot Arc)
Overview Battle Host: Fei Serumen, Jihon, various others Hosted on: Animeboards, TFWO Characters *Soul Reaver *Cameron Aileron *Jihon Bed *Thisias Bed *Thisahon Bed *Fei Serumen *Tamrissa Roshan *Kelvack *Halcon *Poiupp X *Brigit Bliant *Kawanua Poi (very briefly) Notable NPCs *Kalana Ryoki *Pillaire *Sallin *Cerberis *Akkarajul *Thaimes *Edge Solomy Notable Locations *Umbra Summary The Companions work together to try and destroy all of the Ancient Vampire Lords so as to remove the threat they pose to the Umbra. Three of them are slain, but the Upper Umbra is destroyed after the Council of the Upper Umbra betrays the companions. Detailed Events 'Sallin' In The Battle Arena Jihon Bed witnessed the impressive powers of the assembled warriors and their growing comraderie, and in this saw an opportunity. The Council of the Upper Umbra had dictated that apart from their ally Fei Serumen, the antediluvians posed a real threat to the Umbra and had to be destroyed. In these warriors, Jihon saw a means to achieve this end. Together with Fei Serumen he approached Soul Reaver, Kelvack, and Cameron Aileron and proposed that they join forces to stop this evil. Together, they accepted. They left The Battle Arena, travelling the Warp to reach the Middle Umbra. Fei Serumen knew the location of the first of the antediluvians, Sallin, but Cameron Aileron was forced by his other duties as a Space Marine to depart, but temporarily assigned Kalana Ryoki to assist the companions in his place. The warriors tracked down Sallin and engaged first his Phyrexian hordes, and then him, in battle. The battle was hard-fought, but the companions were victorious thanks to a temporary but risky transformation by Jihon Bed. Upon their success, Kalan Ryoki departed to rejoin Cameron. 'The Attack on Cerberis' While the companions were considering their next steps, Jihon was joined by Gabriel and Schzed. Fei Serumen was forced to leave in response to an urgent summons by the Council, but they sent a temporary 'replacement', Sprites, it his stead. Additiionally, they sent Tamrissa Roshan to act as an aide to Jihon, though she did not seem to be particularly pleased about her latest assignment. Jihon discussed their next target, Cerberis. Due to this antediluvian's massive size, Jihon intended to employ his Triton combat mechs for the battle. Though he offered these to the companions to use, both Soul Reaver and Tamrissa Roshan declined, each for their own reasons, but Kelvack accepted, retrieving a custom-made Triton for himself. Subsequently, Fei Serumen returned, telling the compaions that the Council had determied that their final foe should be the currently-sumbering Yolissara. Sprites, relieved of duty, returned to the Upper Umbra. With all necessary preperations made, Jihon farewelled Shzed and Gabriel, and the companions entered the Warp to travel to Cerberis last-known location. The town that the companions arrived at turned out to be in chaos, with Cerberis' armies attacking the soldiers defending the town. The companions came under assault almost immediately, and they quickly defended themselves. Fei Serumen, however, homed in on the source of the conflict, using his powers to shatter the top of a nearby mountain and lay bare Cerberis' temple. Jihon then transported Soul Reaver via his Triton to the lip of the newly-formed crater and blasted the temple to rubble, revealing the massive lupine form of Cerberis. Cerberis mockingly contacted Jihon, revealing his dark influence on Jihon's past - how he possessed Jihon's grandfather and slew Jihon's brothers. As Jihon flew into a berserk rage, Cerberis struck him with a blast of dark energy, driving Jihon completely mad. He turned his Triton first on Kelvack and then on Tamrissa. Though the companions attempted to restrain him, he broke free and fled the battlefield. However, Cerberis' efforts and the loss of many of its forces seemed to have taken a toll on Cerberis, who seemed both smaller and weaker than before. Fei Serumen, capitalizing on this opportunity, attacked the weakened antedeluvian. Fei Serumen eventually triumphed, but ended up severly injured and buried beneath a pile of rubble. Though the battle appreaed as though it was only just over, the companions received more bad news. Thisias Bed arrived at the site of the battle, warning the companions that Jihon had completely gone berserk. He related how during his last berserk episode, Jihon had uttlerly obliterated North City, and that in his current state, he would not hesitate to activate the hordes of AI-Controlled UnTritons and pilot the dangerously unpredictable Lidea 2 to wreak as much damage as possible. He would have to be stopped before he could do any damage. 'Jihon's Madness' Soul Reaver and Tamrissa scoured the battlefield, found the badly-wounded Fei Serumen and dragged him from the rubble. To save his life, Tamrissa allowed the vampire to feed on her - fortunately, despite his injuries, he managed to contain his bloodlust and only take what he needed and made a partial recovery. Tamrissa however was so weakened by her blood loss that she lost consciousness. Suddenly, Thisias had a horrible premonition. Hurling a rock into the air, he confirmed his fears - Cerberis had laid a trap for the unsuspecting companions, which had activated shortly after his apparent death. The companions had been trapped inside a Time Barrier, time passing so slowly for them that three years had passed outside... three years in which Jihon had been free to gather his dark army completely unopposed. The Time Barrier fell, and the companions saw the truth of what had been occurring. The town the companions had thought they had protected was under heavy attack by the UnTritons and Jihon's forces. The mountain was surrounded, and the ground was littered with corposes. Horrified, Soul Reaver swore bitter revenge against Cerberis for his actions, and leapt into battle against the UnTritons. Fei Serumen made good use of this opportunity, feeding on the copious blood that had been spilled - more than enough to restore him to full strength. He then fed Tamrissa as well, who regained consciousness. To Tamrissa's charign, she discovered that feeding Fei had formed a powerful mental bond between her and him, providing her with some unasked-for vampiric powers. Enraged, she cursed Fei for his actions, but then intervened when Fei, in regret, was about to fall on his Kurusunami blade. To Fei's surprise, Tamrissa was able to snatch the blade from him without the blade killing her - further proof of the strange new blood bond they now shared. Kelvack returned to the companions with his battle-scarred Triton, Shzed and Gabriel in tow. Between sobs he recounted his three-year-long fight as he tried in vain to hold Jihon's overwhelming forces at bay. Jihon, observing the battle from afar, flew into a rage when the saw the companions' return. He immediately dispatched 30 elite UnTriton units to their position, intending to destroy the upstarts. They arrived just as Kelvack completed his woeful tale. The companions sprang into battle with a vengeance. Fei Serumen, pushing himself to the limit, executed a massively powerful attack that obliterated many of their foes, but destroyed his body, forcing him to retreated into his Soul Amulet. In response to his telepathic request, Tamrissa took up the pendant and Fei's Kurusunami and joined the fray. Perhaps sensing his old companions' distress, Poiupp X stepped from a Warp Gate to join the battle against the UnTritons. Kelvack mobilizes his soldiers, who spring an ambush and destroy the remaining attackers. In the moment of calm, Thisias took Soul Reaver aside and revealed that he was dying, due to the human blood in his veins. He gave Soul Reaver an amulet, once given to Thisias by his mother, and asked the warrior to give the amulet to Jihon in the event of his death. Kelvack then declared that with the help of the companions, they may now be in a position to lead a counterstrike against Jihon. Together, they marched against Jihon's fortress. Jihon, aware of the companions' approach, intercepted them with his Lidea 2 and UnTriton entourage before they could reach his fortress. However, Kelvack had forseen this and initiated Project TJ, his Triton-equipped soldiers springing from hidden positions to ambush Jihon, throwing Jihon's forces into disarray. In a rage, Jihon destroyed Kelvack's forces along with his own, then unsuccessfully attemped to kill the companions single-handed. Unable to defeat them, he instead changed course for the nearest city, hoping to do as much damage as possible. Soul Reaver and Tamrissa did what they could to assist the wounded Thisias before pursuing Jihon. Poiupp X assisted Soul Reaver in the battle but was then forced to depart via the Warp - he had neglected his duties to his people for too long now. Tamrissa received a message from Fei - Cerberis had not been slain at all. His soul had possessed Jihon, and a type of 'shadow body' now lay hiding beneath the city the companions were fighting over. With this knowledge, Tamrissa travelled underground, where she engaged in combat with Cerberis's shadow body, while Soul Reaver fought Jihon to a standstill to buy her time. Under Soul Reaver's relentless asssult, Jihon momentarily halted his attack and regained his senses. He managed to tell Soul Reaver about the Soul Bottle that Cerberis' shadow carries, and instructed that it had to be destroyed. Soul Reaver telepathically relayed the message to Tamrissa just as Thisias come to his aid and Jihon fell upon them both with renewed fury. Kelvack, still enraged at the loss of his men, decided to take drastic measures. He transformed himself into beams of destructive energy which pierced and slew Cerberis, though it cost Kelvack so much energy that his body evaporated into a fine green mist. Tamrissa frantically searches the immense body until she found the Soul Bottle, which she smashed as instructed. Suddenly, Jihion's soul returned to his body, and now it strugged against Cerberis' soul for dominance. Unable to control himself, Jihon runs Thisias through with his Pain Sabre, and asks Soul Reaver to strike him down, though Jihon fought so viciously that Soul Reaver was unable to find the required opening. As Jihon's soul struggled against that of Cerberis, he discovered how Cerberis had been responsible not only for the deaths of his brothers, but also for his subsequent Trial by Fire and being placed into the Mask of Shame. Apparently, it had all been to prepare his body for Cerberis' possession on this day. With this discovery, Jihon came to realize that what he had - his life, his friends, and his son - outweighed the shame that had been forced upon him. The script on his mask suddenly shifted, becoming "Pride", and he fell on his own sword. Tamrissa emerges from Cerberis' lair and runs to Jihons side just as Soul Reaver ran him through as well. Despite his apparent bloodlust, Soul Reaver had a plan - with Jihon's body at death's door, he could 'extract' Cerberis' soul using his powers of Soul Control. Once extracted, he immediately expelled the soul again into a mewling, pathetic flesh prison of his own creation. As a final vengeful touch, he summoned the Daemon Prince Irewroth and presented Cerberis' soul to him, to do with as he pleased. Thisias lay dying next to Jihon. As promised, Soul Reaver handed the amulet that Thisias had bequeathed to him over to Jihon. The words inscribed within, "Shame is temporary, but love is eternal" filled him with new strength, even as Thisias' body passes away. As Tamrissa prepared a grave for Thisias, Jihon stood by, weeping. To his amazement, his mask suddenly dropped from his face, and he heard Thisias' voice. Thisias revealed to Jihon that although his body was dead, his soul had entered Jihon's body. As a result, Jihon would gain access to many of Thisias' old powers, and Thisias may be able to be reborn. 'The Council of the Upper Umbra' Unfortuatnely however, Tamrissa had grim news for the companions. Jihon had received an urgent summons from the Council of the Upper Umbra. He would need to stand trial for his crimes, and Tamrissa herself would likely be implicated for her failures as his aide. Fei assured them that, as a council member, he would do what he can to assist them. But the moment that they pass through the portal into the Upper Umbra, Jihon and Tamrissa are arrested and marched through the streets like common criminals. Appaled at their treatment, Fei intervened, appearing to the guards and ordering them to back off. He took over the escort, and told Tamrissa that the rest of the companions would likely be unwelcome in the Upper Umbra - a message Tamrissa swiftly relayed to Soul Reaver. Back in the Middle Umbra, Kelvack reconstituted his body, raining from the sky as a liquid before reforming. Soul Reaver relayed Tamrissa's advice to him, but on receiving no news, eventually decided it was not right for him to stand idly by. He opened a Warp Gate and traveled to the Upper Umbra. However, his request to attend the trial was flat-out denied, and Fei advised him to back off. Angered, Soul Reaver retreated to the city limits, and watched the trial via magical scrying, and Kelvack soon joins him. It was at this time that Cameron Aileron arrived with Kalana Ryoki accompanying him, joining Soul Reaver and Kelvack in the Upper Umbra. When he was asked about Jihon, Tamrissa and Fei, Soul Reaver grimly showed him the events that were unfolding in the Council chambers. They watched as Jihon was being be judged for his crimes, and Tamrissa on her hostile incitement of him during their early encounters. One by one, the Council members began making their decisions. Realizing that his skills may be required, Cameron Aileron decided to remain behind when he sent Kalana back through the Warp Gate to continue their mission against the Chaos Lords. Jihon, sick of the Council's farcical trial, blurted out that he demanded a Trial by Fire to prove his innocence. Fei however smoothly interjected, stating that such a request proved Jihon's madness and Tamrissa's guilt by association. He insisted that he be the one to slay them in combat in the Upper Umbra's colosseum. The Council agreed, and Jihon and Tamrissa were led off to languish in prison until their sentence could be carried out. Fei, of course, was planning to use this move to assist Jihon and Tamrissa's escape, but independently both he and Soul Reaver suspect that this was too easy - that the Council was planning something else. Fei joins Soul Reaver and Cameron Aileron, and introduces them to Thaimes, the Upper Umbra's Commander of War, and apparently a man that Fei trusts. Fei states that together with Thaimes' aid they will ensure the safety of Jihon and Tamrissa. Meanwhile, Jihon attempted a poorly thought out escape, but all it did was make the guards even more cautious. Only Tamrissa's quick thinking prevented a more violent end to the failed attempt. Thaimes detailed his plans to the companions: while Fei fought Jihon and Tamrissa at the colosseum, Soul Reaver was to travel to the West Gate of the city. When Thaimes leads his troops into the city, Soul Reaver was to open a Warp Gate linking to the Lower Umbra. The creatures that would subsequently emerge would serve as a distraction that would allow the companions to escape to the Lower Umbra and away from the sight of the Council. Cameron and Kelvack, meanwhile, would join the colosseum 'audience' to serve as backup if anything went wrong. As the companions were about to depart, Fei sensed something. Lightning fast, he located and slew a hidden spiritseer, who had been spying on Fei and the companions. The fact that this was occurring was clear evidence that the Council no longer trusted Fei and was planning something. Fei and Cameron departed for the colosseum and Soul Reaver travelled to the West Gate, though he had a bad feeling about the whole plan. 'Betrayal' As Fei Serumen stepped onto the colosseum battlefied and the Council looked on impassively, they revealed their first trick: Fei's was to be 'assisted' by Edge Solomy in executing the prisoners. Fei was not amused, while Cameron, suspecting further treachery, quietly summoned a Voidwraith to his side to control the other wraiths in the arena and assist him in the battle he suspected may be brewing. At the Council's command, Jihon and Tamrissa are brought out and the fight is joined. During the vicious battle, Jihon successfully slays Edge Solomy. Meanwhile, Thaimes arrives with his troops at the West Gate and led them inside. Soul Reaver, as instructed, opened a Warp Gate to the Lower Umbra. However, it was not the creatures of the Lower Umbra that came through - it was the Council of the Upper Umbra themselves! The Council revealed that the 'Council' at the colosseum were merely Shapeshifters, while the real Council had waited within the Warp for Soul Reaver to act. The spiritseer that Fei had slain was being watched by two more, who were being watched by two more in turn. The Council had used the trial of Jihon and Tamrissa as bait, and now had proof of Fei's treachery. They planned to end his life along those of Jihon and Tamrissa. Before Soul Reaver could react, they unleashed a bolt of power that slammed Soul Reaver into a nearby building, collapsing it on top of him, and then teleported themselves onto the colosseum sands. The Council quickly dealt with Fei, knocking him senseless. Cameron leaps into battle, sending the Voidwraith and the wraiths under its control to assist Jihon and Tamrissa, while Kelvack begins to fight the progressively more hostile audience. However, the council outclasses the assembled forces, quickly destroying the wraiths, burying Cameron beneath a pile of rubble and battering Jihon into unconsciousness. With Tamrissa standing alone against the council, she received unexpected help in the form of Brigit Bliant. Though the daughter of Barram, one of the Council members, she had grown to oppose their self-serving methods, and chose to fight alongside Tamrissa. Her assistance bought valuable time, and reinforcements arrived. Jihon and Fei reawaked, Thaimes and his solders swept in to fight alongside them, and Kalana unexpectely returned with a large squad of space marines to help Cameron. Meanwhile, the bloodthirsty audience spilled from the stands to side with the Council. Jihon, sensing that the time was right, projected Thisias' soul into the body of a nearby foe. Thisias' soul dispaced that of the opponent, causing Thisias to be reborn. Slowly, the Council members began to fall. Tamrissa and Brigit slew Gavina, and Fei Serumen killed another. Soul Reaver, having finally dug himself from the rubble, joined the fight using a Teleport spell and overcame two more Council members while Cameron duelled Pillaire. As the battle grew ever more chaotic, Jihon suddenly felt a dangerous, exponential surge of energy in his body. With his mask gone, he was finding it impossible to contain the powers he gained over the centuries. Unexpectedly, a Warp Gate opened, and Halcon emerged, the startled warrior joining in the battle alongside the companions. Soul Reaver defeated another Council member as Cameron finally killed Pillaire - the last of the Council members save Fei - but at the same time, Fei saw a vision of his dead wife, lost control to his Beast, and went berserk. As he was about to attack Tamrissa, Thaimes intervened and killed him. To Tamrissa's horror, the Soul Amulet around her neck went dull. But there was no more time remaining. A full retreat was ordered for the remaining marines and Thaimes' troops, with Cameron following the marines through a Warp Gate of his creation. There was nothing anyone could do to quell Jihon's out-of-control energies, and Jihon demanded that the companions flee to save themselves. Soul Reaver swiftly opened Warp Gates to his Obsidian Island for his companions. Tamrissa refused to abandon Jihon, but Brigit intervened, knocking Tamrissa senseless with a rifle butt and bringing her to safety. The last to leave was Soul Reaver, who slung Fei's lifeless body over his shoulder. Hesitating at the borders of a Warp Gate, he threw a Star Sphere into the heavens of the doomed Upper Umbra as a monument to Jihon. He then threw himself through the Warp Gate just moments before Jihon's body detonated in an apocalyptic explosion. 'Akkarajul' Most of the companions made to the safety of Soul Reaver's obsidian island. Kelvack however failed to appear - it seemed that he had not made it through any of the Warp Gates, and had been lost in the subsequent explosion. Upon the obsidian island, Soul Reaver erected monuments to the fallen. As Tamrissa regained consciousness and began to mourn Fei's death, life suddenly re-entered the vampire's body. Apparently none the worse for wear, he claimed to have battled his way from beyond the afterlife to return to Tamrissa. Tamrissa, for her part, was angry both at herself for having been so emotional, and at Fei for forming the bond with her that made her seem so weak. Thisias, still grieving for Jihon, was not pleased to see Fei return, and had harsh words with Fei over his earlier berserk attack. It was only Soul Reaver's intervention that eventually calmed the companions' squabbles and prevented Thisias from abandoning them. Kalana, weary from the fighting and accusations, was allowed to leave, while Thisias tries to find some solace from his grief with Gabriel and Shzed, the only remnants of his family. But while the others were distracted, Fei's body changed. It turned out that it was not Fei that Soul Reaver had brought with him, but Akkarajul, another of the antediluvians. He revealed that he had in fact been Thaimes, and that he had sent the illusion to Fei that had driven him berserk. By subsequently slaying Fei, he was able to transfer his soul into Fei's lifeless body and assume control over it. Soul Reaver, however, was unimpressed by the creature's posturing. To demonstrate his superiority over Akkarajul when fighting in his own sanctuary, Soul Reaver began to manipulate the laws of the obsidian island to turn against the creature. Though Soul Reaver offered it a chance at a fair duel elsewhere, his patience ran out when Akkarajul decided to press the attack rather than heed his words. In response, Soul Reaver violently turned the obsidian island's reality against the antedeluvian, obliterating the creature in a most agonizing manner. 'Return to the Upper Umbra' With Akkarajul dead, Thisias spoke up. He stated that Jihon's soul may have survived destruction. Thisias had remembered that Jihon owned a nigh-indestructible Soul Bottle much like the one that Cerberis had used to trap Jihon's soul in the past, and Jihon may have sought refuge with it. However, that bottle it would now be in the ruins of the Upper Umbra. The companions decided they would assist Thisias in searching for it. Soul Reaver opened a Warp Gate back to the Upper Umbra and most of the companions stepped through. However, still traumatized by recent events, Tamrissa remained behind, and Brigit decided to stay with her to assist in her recovery. The Upper Umbra was in absolute ruin, with much of it completely shattered. Only rubble remained, and Soul Reaver's Star Sphere provided the only light. A Warp Gate opened and Cameron stepped through, saying that he sensed Jihon somewhere in the ruins. Together, the companions begin searching. Halcon was the first to find a bottle, lying next to a shield. However, it did not contain Jihon's soul - rather, to Halcon's surprise, it contained the ashes of Kelvack. Halcon realized that somehow he was a descendent of Kelvack, and he had been chosen to replace Kelvack amongst the companions. He took up the shield and the bottle, while the rest of the companions continued the search. Meanwhile, sensing the energies of some the warriors he had once fought in The Battle Arena, Kawanua Poi appeared from a Warp Gate. He was accosted by Soul Reaver, and once given an outline of the current situation, he decided it was best not to get involved, and retreated back to the Warp. It was Cameron that eventually discovered Jihon's Soul Bottle. As soon as he found it, Thisias took it from him and drank its contents. The effects were immediate, with Thisas' body changing to accommodate the additional soul. He manifested a Mask of Shame, which would allow him to keep his powers in check, and became Thisahon. However, while they were searching, the companions had drawn unwanted attention. Undead Shades rose from amongst the ruins of the Umbra. These tortured souls sought only hateful revenge againt the living for their unjust demise. With their presence draining the energies of the companions, it became impossible to open a Warp Gate and the battle grew desperate. Fortunately, back at the Obsidian Island, the monument to Jihon had shattered upon his 'rebirth'. Brigit, realizing the meaning of this, had managed to rouse Tamrissa with the news. Tamrissa proceeded to open a Warp Gate to the Upper Umbra and went through to join the companions. In so doing, she unknowingly provided the embattled companions with their only escape route. Together, the companions try to fight their way toward the Gate, while Tamrissa, realizing the situation, retreated back through to the Obsidian Island to hold the gate open as best as she could. Then, unexpectedly, Fei appeared, and the Soul Amulet around Tamrissa's neck began to glow once more. Though he seemed unsure of where he was or of his purpose, he realized the danger he and his companions were in, and assists them in their flight. Soul Reaver manages to summon enough power to ignite the Star Sphere further, bathing the Shades in light enough to weaken the Shades and escape through the Warp Gate. Cameron, seeing the sphere blazing brightly, added his own elemental powers to the mix, causing a solar flare that weakened the Shades even further. A finishing blow from Fei rid them of the last of the Shades in the area. Briefly, Thisahon sadly reflects on the state of the Upper Umbra. As the light from the Star Sphere once more begane to wane, he and the rest of the companions returned to the safety of the Obisidian Island - all, that is, but Fei. It became evident that Fei, though returned even more powerful from death, had lost his memory. Apparently there had been a cost to his miraculous resurrection. It was only the Soul Amulet around Tamrissa's neck that convinced him that these were people that he knew and should trust. Based on his words, it became clear that Fei had managed to return to life through consuming the essence of the slain Akkarajul - thus, it was Akkarajul's demise that led to Fei's rebirth. Fei, his misgivings mostly allayed, finally joined the companions upon the obsidian island. The companions discussed their next moves. Though there were still antediluvians remaining, the companions had no leads on where to find them and thus were facing a dead end. Cameron then made a proposition: since there was little else they could do against the antediluvian threat at this time, he proposed that they assist Kalana, himself, and the space marine forces in their ongoing campaign against the Chaos Lords at Aldrean and put an end to that battle at least. Thisahon was keen to accept, and it seems many of the others were prepared to join him as well... Trivia This particular plot arc does not resolve completely, as its end overlaps with the events in Chaos and Clutchfiend. There are no archives of the 'Sallin' chapter in this arc - they were lost when the 'Board Battle' thread was deleted from Animeboards. Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Plot Arc